Baby Hope
by SunofTeen
Summary: Le patron baise avec tout et tout le monde alors parfois des...accident arrive. Alors il fait avorter sa partenaire ou la tue si elle refuse. C'est ce qui arrivas cette fois sauf que contrairement aux autres fois il ne pouvait pas la tuer parce que c'était la fille. [LEMON] fille X patron.En parallèle il rencontre une jeune fille très attachante.
1. J'ai peur

_Hello la Famille!Mes personnalités et moi même sommes ravi de vous partager cette nouvelle Fan fiction!J'espère qu'elle vous plairas autant que Je t'aime Connard .Je vous préviens Elle sera beaucoup moins lemonesque (si,si ça se dit). Bonne Lecture!_

Beaucoup savent de qui je parle quand je dis la fille. Vous pensez au travesti de Salut les geeks pas vrai ? He bien vous avez à moitié raison. La fille fait bien partit de ''salut les geeks'' mais ce n'est pas un travesti. Mathieu incarne son personnage. Et Mathieu est un homme (t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? SBAF !). Mais hors de salut les geeks existe une fille, une vrai. Mathieu ne pouvait pas la laisser incarner son propre personnage car, contrairement aux autre, elle avait un corps différent de celui de Mathieu. Les spectateurs auraient vu la différence et leurs existences auraient été révélés. On les aurait certainement emmenés loin de Mathieu et on aurait faits des expériences sur eux. Ce n'était pas envisageable pour Mathieu. Ils les aimaient comme ses frères et sœur.

Un cri sur aigu se fit entendre dans la maison nantaise. Les réactions furent diverses et varié ça allait du Geek qui se cachait sous sa couette à Mathieu qui sursautas violemment, du Hippie qui s'écria ''Rhubarbe !'' au Patron qui se précipita vers l'origine du cri. L'homme en noir se dirigeas immédiatement vers la chambre de la fille mais celle-ci sortit en trombe juste avant qu'il ne toque manquant de peu de lui casser le nez à grand coup de porte. Usant de sa rapidité il la retint par le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager sans un regard pour lui.

-Gamine ?! Tu m'explique pourquoi tu réveil toute la baraque ?!

-Lâche-moi.

Sa voix était froide et…apeuré ?

-Gamine ?

Son ton s'était fait moins menaçant.

-Lâche-moi !

Il y'avait tellement de désespoir dans sa voix que le patron doucement relâchas la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le fin poignet de la demoiselle. La blonde se retournas un bref instant avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Un bref instant, certes, mais…

Assez long pour qu'un bref instant il aperçoive son visage,

assez long pour que leurs regards se croisent,

assez long pour qu'il lise dans le siens toute la peur et toutes les questions qu'elle se posais,

assez long pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait qu'être impliqué,

assez long pour qu'il décide de ne pas la retenir,

assez long pour qu'il s'en veuille sans même savoir ce qu'il avait fait ni même s'il avait seulement fait quelque chose.

La féministe croisa dans sa course Mathieu qui était venu aux nouvelles.

-Eh ! La fille ?! Ce serais trop te demander d'être moins bruyante ?!

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention elle le contourna et sortit en trombe de la maison avant qu'un autre ne l'aborde. Mathieu se retourna interrogateur vers l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Effaçant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue cette expression coupable de son visage le criminel feint sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

Voyant que l'homme en noir ne comptait pas s'attarder sur le sujet le vidéaste décidas de retourner dormir (et je devrais faire pareil parce qu'au moment où j'écris ça il est 3h17 du matin). Le pervers quant à lui s'alluma une clope pour se calmer, prit sa veste et quitta la maison lui aussi pour rejoindre un de ses bordèles. Certes il était 6 heure du matin mais impossible de dormir après avoir ''subit'' un regard d'un tel intensité. Plus tard il était revenu et était resté assis sur son lit la tête entre les mains. Sans réfléchir ni même penser. Juste être là. Il sorti de sa transe lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Il était 8 heure du matin. Des pas précipité dans l'escalier, un nouveau claquement de porte. Elle est dans la salle de bain. Que fait-elle ? Il ne faut pas qu'il aille voir, il le sait, il le sent. Il faut qu'elle soit seule. Elle finit par sortir à l'heure de manger. Il était là lui aussi et pas un seul instant leur regards ne se croisèrent. La tension était plus qu'évidente. Jamais plus qu'en cet instant elle n'avait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien. Mais le Patron ne s'approchera pas d'elle. Pas tant qu'il sentira cette peur ? Haine ? à son égard.

 _Pourquoi me déteste-tu ?_

 _Parce que j'ai peurs._

 _De moi ?_

 _De nous._

 _Le suspense est à son comble!(bah non le résumé dit tout!-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!).Review?_


	2. Rosalie

_Hello ! Je précise que cette fanfic' (malgré les apparence) n'exprime aucun avis sur l'avortement/infanticide (appeler ça comme vous voulez) donc merci de ne pas m'envoyer de menace de mort._

Je me baladais dans les ruelles sombres de Nantes en direction d'un de mes bordèles. Je songeai déjà à ma chère Tatiana que j'allais démonter. Paris me manquait. Je n'avais pas voulu en partir. Il y'avait plus de bordèles à Paris et beaucoup plus de choses intéressantes s'y passait. J'avais dû embaucher des gars, pour gérer mes bordèles parisiens sous mes ordres ne pouvons vérifier leurs bon fonctionnement par moi-même. J'avais commencé un nouveau réseau de bordèles et avait fait venir mes favorites à Nantes. _Ho Tatiana, ça m'aurait manqué si je n'avais pas eu ton cul à ma disposition_. Je ricanas.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

 _Ho putain ! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là cette Gamine ?!Je l'ai même pas entendu ou vu ! Je me ramollis !_

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns clairs presque blonds, ondulé, brillant qui lui revenait à la taille, des lèvres pulpeuse , des trait fin et elle devait avoir environs 14 ans . En bref… _Tout à fait mon genre de jeunette._

-Salut Gamine !

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

-J'attends.

-Tu attends quoi ?

-Que mes parents décident ce qu'ils vont faire de moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ma mère n'a pas dit à mon père qu'il était père. Quand elle le lui dira ou quand il le découvrira je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille bien que je reste et ma mère suivra son choix.

 _Une prostituée pour mes clients pédophile ! Géniale !_

-He ben s'ils te mettent à la porte vient me voir je ''t'hébergerais'' dont mon bordèle.

-Je peut pas.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mieux de se prostitué que d'être à la rue non ?

-C'est pas ça le problème : j'ai déjà couché ça me fait pas peur.

 _Je l'aime déjà !_

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu n'aurait aucun client pour moi.

-Détrompe toi ! Les jeunettes sont un fantasme très rependu !

-Je sais. J'adorerais me taper des hommes matures d'ailleurs.

 _Mais…Mais…Mais cette gamine est géniale ! Il me la faut !_

-Quoi alors ? Tu ne te trouves pas belle ?

-Belle, d'après ma mère je le suis et bonne d'après la gente masculine. Nan là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste qu'il ne me verrait pas. Je n'existe pas vraiment.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle contre le mur.

-Je connait ça.

-Je sais. Sinon tu ne pourrais pas me voir. Mais moi je suis encore moins réelle que toi donc les gens qui existent totalement ne me voit pas.

-Ta créatrice est surement moins forte que mon créateur.

-Ma créatrice ? Je l'appelle Maman.

-Qui est le gars que tu appelles ''ton père'' alors?

-Bah son mec.

-Logique.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

-Je te prendrait bien à mon service personnel mais, aller savoir pourquoi, tu ne m'excite pas. Pourtant j'aime bien la pédophilie d'habitude et il en faut pas beaucoup pour m'exciter, en plus t'est belle.

-Moi non plus tu ne m'excite pas mais t'est beau quand même.

Je me relevai.

-Tes parents sont près à te mettre à la porte ?

-Non. S'ils ne veulent pas de moi ils me buteront probablement.

-Wow. Bah dors dans mon bordèle en attendant de savoir. Mais ne te méprends pas :je suis pas un hôtel. C'est juste au cas où l'envie me viendrait de te baiser.

-Ça marche !

Nous marchâmes jusqu'as mon bordèle accompagné par son flot de parole quasi aussi important que celui de la fille, c'est vous dire. J'appris alors qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie, qu'elle avait effectivement 14 ans, que sa ''mère '' (quel drôle de manie d'appeler sa créatrice mère, je me vois mal appeler Mathieu Papa) était très belle et qu'elle aimait beaucoup son mec qui lui ne l'aimait que comme plan cul mais elle s'en foutait etc…Elle finit par se taire lorsque nous entrâmes dans mon bordèles, elle admirât alors la grande salle rouge au lumière tamisée remplit de table ou des clients admirait le spectacle des filles ,un peu plus loin, qui faisait un striptease sur les podium éclairés de néons. Ensuite nous prime l'ascenseur pour enfin arrivé au 5e. C'était ma suite perso. Tout y était sobre et personne n'aurait peu deviner qu'elle soit mienne.

-Bon, tu dors ici. Moi j'y vais, ce bordèle ne va spas se gérer tout seul.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand sa jolie voix m'interrompis.

-Bonne nuit…C'est quoi ton nom ?

-On m'appelle Patron.

-Bonne nuit Patron.

-Bonne nuit Gamine.


	3. une fratrie de bras cassés

_Ne dites rien ! Je sais que je suis en retard dans mes publications mais j'ai une excuse ! Oui je n'ai pas publié pendant 1mois mais c'est parce que je travaillais. Travail étudiant dans une maison de repos. C'était tellement éprouvant moralement et physiquement que je ne voulais pas écrire de chapitre. En fait je suis tellement prise par ce que j'écris que ce que mes humeurs se sentent à travers et inversement : si je lis ou écrit un truc triste je serais plus triste en vrai. Donc si je ne voulais pas écrire un chapitre dépressif ou mes perso crèvent dans d'atroce souffrance il valait mieux attendre. Mais je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour). Du coup pour me faire pardonnez je reprends un rythme normal ET j'écris et publie tout ce que j'aurais dû publier._

-Panda ?

-Oui mon cœur ?(Avant de lire la suite je vous invite à parié sur qui est l'amour du panda et à écrire un rêviez pour me le dire

….

C'est bon c'est fait ?)

Le panda releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu as remarqué que la fille va mal ?

-Oui. On n'entend plus de musique à fonds de sa chambre et elle est cerné comme un preneuse d'otage.

-Oui, même si elle maintient devant nous que tout va bien je ne la crois pas.

-Moi non plus. Et je crois qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas convaincante.

-Mais tu la connais. Elle est fière. Elle n'admettra pas qu'elle va mal.

-Tu la crée comme ça.

-Je sais. Mais je ne contrôle pas mes créations.

-Non c'est vrai. C'est-elle qui te contrôlent !

Dit le panda d'un ton joueur en plaquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête et en l'embrassant sauvagement. Mathieu répondit à ce baiser en enroulant ces jambes autour des celles de son amant. Amant qui en profitât pour frotter leurs deux érections à travers le tissus arrachant un soupir d'aise au petit youtubeur.

…..

(Si vous voulez le lemon demandez le en review et je ferais un chapitre additionnel)

Leurs respirations se calmais doucement. Mathieu avait la tête sur le torse de son panda qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Du coup on fait quoi pour la fille ?

Lâchas Maître panda inquiet pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

-Déjà je pense que le Patron à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait une expression coupable était sur son visage mais il l'a bien vite effacé.

-Tu devrait lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec toi le Patron à une certaine...obéissance. Il te respect plus que nous disons. Et moi j'irais voir la fille parce qu'avec toi elle ne se relâchera jamais. Elle a tellement besoin de reconnaissance de ta part qu'elle est prête à tout y comprit à renier sa tristesse pour avoir l'aire forte .

-Ok on fait ça.

-Pfffff…

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais mieux rester dans tes bras tu sais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Panda tu auras beaucoup d'autre occasion d'être dans mes bras !

L'homme sans kigurumi sourit et se leva suivit de près par Mathieu. Ils se rhabillèrent tous deux, sans manquer de se voler deux ou trois baiser furtifs puis partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

…

La tête poser sur la cuvette des toilettes. Une main pendante dans le vide. Mes yeux cerné et plus maquillé depuis des jours fermé. Mes longs cheveux descendant en cascade blonde sur mes frêles épaules. Frêle épaule sur laquelle une main chaude se posa me faisant sursauté. Je leva les yeux. Des grands yeux bleus, un kigurumi de panda, un sourire chaleureux et prévenant.

-Panda…

Il s'assit à côté de moi ses yeux rivés sur moi.

-C'est pas la grande forme toi.

Je détournai les yeux.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu as vomi ?

Je refermais le couvercle des toilettes.

-Non.

-Ça y ressemblais alors.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu es anorexique ?

-Bien sûr que non! Je suis assez fine comme ça pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ?

-Bah. Ça peut changer quoi.

-Ça ne change pas si vite.

-Ça dépends des cas.

-A part en cas de grossesse je vois …

Il bugga un moment. Et se releva d'un bond.

-Tu est enceinte.

-Non.

-Fille !

-…Bon OK ! T'est content ! Oui je suis enceinte !

Il se rassit et me prit contre lui. Je ne me fis pas prier pour enfouir mon visage dans son kigurumi.

-De qui ?

-Le Patron.

-Le Patron ?!Mais comment c'est arrivé ça ?

-L'amour rends con c'est tout.

-T'est amoureuse ?

-Bien joué sherlock !

Il ne releva pas ma pique.

-T'as pas choisi le bon tu sais.

-Je m'en doute. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

-Et tu compte lui dire quand ?

-Que je l'aime ? Jamais je pense. Que je suis enceinte...Quand j'aurais le courage. Je me serais bien saouler pour que le courage vienne mais dans le cas où je le garde j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas débile mentale.

-Tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Surtout pas ! Promet que tu ne lui diras pas !

-Ok, ok ! Je promets.

Un moment de silence inconfortable suivit que le panda brisa bien vite.

-Et à Mathieu je peux lui dire ? Je lui cache jamais rien donc…

-Tu peut lui dire. Mais il ne doit rien dire au Patron non plus !

-Je le lui dirai t'inquiète. Et les autres ? Tu leurs dira ?

-Le prof sait déjà. C'est lui qui m'a fait le test sanguin. Mais je lui avais dit de rien à dire à personne. Maintenant je m'en fous. Tu peux le dire à qui tu veux sauf le Patron.

-OK...Je te soutiens OK ? Si tu as besoin d'un truc tu peux me demander.

-Merci. Je t'adore panda. T'est un frère .

-Toi t'est une sœur.

-Moi je te sers à rien.

-Détrompe toi. Quand je vais mal je viens te voir même si je te dit pas que c'est pour ça. Tu es ma bonne humeur.

-Quand tu venais passer du temps avec moi sans raison particulière c'était pour ça ?

-Des fois ouais.

-Ouais...Une belle fratrie de bras cassé.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre comme s'il pouvait sentir le bébé et il sourit légèrement.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Pour rien.

-Allez dit !

-Je me disais que j'espérais qu'il soit moins chiant que toi.

-He !

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux en l'empêchant de s'en aller.

-Non pas ma coupe !

-Bah quoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même :je suis chiante.

-D'accord, D'accord ! Tu es très très gentille et jamais chiante.

-Et la plus belle de toute !

-Et la plus belle de toute.

Je le lâchai enfin. Il était tout ébouriffé.

-On dirais un petit poussin.

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire mémorable.


	4. Mais qui est-tu donc Gamine?

Le bruit sourd de ses vêtements qui tombent au sol est le seul qui trouble le silence qui règne dans la chambre où Cassandra, la belle espagnole qui avait récemment rejoint un de mes bordels, et moi nous trouvons. Il ne reste plus que ses sous-vêtements blancs qui mettent en valeurs sa peau halé. Moi qui suit toujours vêtu de mon costard noir je m'humecte les lèvres en prévision de la suite. Des coups à la porte interrompent le fil de mes pensées perverse. _si c'est Rosalie je jure que je jette cette Gamine par la fenêtre. Ou je lui demande de nous rejoindre ?_ Un sourire pervers nait sur mon visage. Je le perds aussi tôt. _Rien à faire. Ses magnifique cheveux blonds/bruns, ses lèvres boudeuses, ses formes prometteuses pour son âge et sa tailles fine ne m'attire pas. Sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Pourtant habituellement tout ce qui bouge sur terre m'excite._ Cassandra cache son corps sous les couvertures alors que je me lève en soupirant pour aller ouvrir à…

-Mathieu ?!

-Salut Patron. Je peux te parler ?

-Je suis un peu occupé là.

Je fais un signe de tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

-C'est assez important.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Lançais-je à Cassandra avant d'entrainer mon créateur vers une pièce isolée de mon bordel.

-Donc ?

-Elle à quoi la Fille ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu n'en sais rien où tu en veux pas le dire ?

-Quel raison aurais-je de ne pas dire ce que je sais ?

-Bah…Si c'est ta faute peut être ne veux-tu pas que ça se sache.

-Gamin…Quand des gens sont mal à cause de moi je n'ai aucune honte à l'admettre. Pourquoi cela changerait cette fois ?

-Mais peut-être que tu ne le sais pas mais que c'est effectivement ta faute ?

-Ou la tienne ou celle de ton panda ou les autres. C'est une possibilité oui.

-Y'auras des raisons pour qu'elle t'en veuille ?

-Non ? Je pense pas. Récemment on a baiser ensemble mais je suis resté très correct. Et elle ne s'en est jamais plainte. Donc je ne sais pas.

Mathieu hocha la tête, pensif.

-Je peut y aller maintenant ? On m'attend.

-Oui, oui vas-y. A plus Patron.

-A plus Papa.

Je m'en allât reprendre mes activités.

-Papa ? Comment ça ''Papa'' ?

…

J'ouvrit les lourds rideaux rouges de la chambre pour laisser rentrer la lumière et donc réveillé la Gamine endormis qui étais toujours dans mes draps.

-On se réveille !

Elle s'enfouis encore plus sous les couvertures.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir assez dormis toi ?

-Je suis en pleine croissance ! J'ai besoin de beaucoup dormir.

-Il est 14h !

-Oui mais on est rentr !

-C'est la vie ! Discute pas et lève-toi.

Elle se redressas avec son oreiller dans les bras.

-De toute façon ce serais impossible de me d'endormir après ta douce intervention.

Cette remarque pleine d'impertinence m'aurait énervé avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle. _Je deviens vraiment mou avec cette gosse._ Elle se leva complètement nue sans se soucier que je la voie.

-Je vais me doucher.

-Va-y. Avec quoi compte-tour t'habiller ?

-J'emprunterais des vêtements à tes filles.

Alors qu'elle était sous sa douche je restais dans la chambre juste à côté.

-Tu sais où elles sont ?

-Oui. Figure-toi qu'une fille est rentrée dans la chambre et à sauter sur le lit en disant qu'elle avait envie de ta bite. Tatiana je crois. Quand elle a vu que ce n'étais pas toi elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et nous avons commencé à discuter. Elle est très sympa ! Donc oui je sais où elles sont.

 _Elle parle autant que la fille ! Pitié !_

-Rien de neuf chez tes parents ?

-Ma mère à trouver un confident. Mais n'as toujours rien osez dire à mon père. Tant mieux je vais te dire ! Quand il le saura il me butera !

Elle sortit de la douche vaguement enroulé dans une serviette. _Décidemment pas pudique._

-Toi si tu apprends que tu as une fille tu la bute ?

-Evidemment.

-Sérieux ? Genre si t'apprends que je suis ta fille tu me tue ?

-Arrête de poser des questions et vas te chercher des fringues.

-Ok.

Elle partit en sautillant. _Est-ce que je te tuerais ? Mais… je ne sais pas. Pourquoi suis-je incertain ? Mais qui est-tu donc Gamine ?_


End file.
